Békeidők
by lily-emma-black
Summary: Piton és felesége élete a háború után. SeverusHermione...


Piton roxforti tantermében üldögélt, a pincében. Az asztalon árválkodó gyertya lángja vígan nyaldosta a sötétséget. Fénye bevilágította a professzor által tartott fényképalbum lapjait is.

Megannyi, mozgó, színekben nem nagyon gazdag Perselus Piton vicsorgott vissza rá. Na jó, néha fapofával bámult valamerre. A fekete hajú varázsló mélyet sóhajtva figyelte egyik önmagát; a kép az iskolai, végzős (azaz hetedéves) tablóról való volt. Akkor már a karján viselte a Jegyet. A fehér, nyúzott arc sokkal beesettebb volt, mint egyébként – jól emlékezett még, hogy a fényképezkedés előtti napon kínozta meg a Sötét Nagyúr, amiért nem sikerült ,,rendesen" megkínoznia egy félvér, őszesedő hölgyet.

Aztán délelőtt még Potter is bele kötött a nyomában loholó kiskutyájával, azaz Blackkel. Ugyan akkor csak éppen elgáncsolták és megpörgették párszor a levegőben, a harsogva nevető diákok legnagyobb örömére, de persze - amúgy is gyengülten - nehezen viselte.

,, - Nézzétek, a kis Pipogyi milyen mozgékony! – Black egy átokkal szétvágta Piton összezárt karjait és egy balettozó szökkenésre kényszerítette egy másik bűbájjal. Piton – pálca nélkül, természetesen – igyekezett nonverbálisan egy _Finite Incantatem_-et bűvölni, hogy végre elengedjék, de alighogy cipője orra a padlóra ért, Potter már a falhoz is taszította.

- Hagyjátok már, nem látjátok, hogy rosszul van? – a vékony, halk hang - szokás szerint - Lupintól származott. James és Sirius nevettek, Piton meg vicsorogva meredt a barna hajú fiúra. _Azt hiszed, nyomorult vérfarkas, így megbocsátom, hogy majdnem megöltél? – _gondolta megvetően.

- James? – szólalt meg egy csattanós lányhang.

_Na, itt a vége, Potter. Jön a kis sárvérűd._

Lily Evans hosszú léptekkel, villogó szemmel lépett fiúja elé. James szokatlanul kicsire húzta magát, és bűnbánóan a vöröshajúra pislogott, nagy bociszemeket (Black meg szomorú-kiskutyaszemeket) meresztett. A lányt ez nem érdekelte."

Perselus azt vette észre, hogy mosolyog. Lily mindig szokatlanul kedves volt vele, annak ellenére is, hogy Potter barátnője volt, sőt, griffendéles, sőt sárvérű. Ő maga akkor ezt személyes sértésként kezelte, de ma már bánta, hogy egy köszönömöt sem morgott oda a lánynak. Nem nagyon (vagyis egyáltalán nem) voltak barátai, így nem is tudta kezelni a helyzeteket, mikor kedvesen bántak vele. Azóta mennyit változott minden! Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Voldemort legyőzése után – igen, Potteré az érdem – egyáltalán még élni fog, vagy szabad ember lesz, nemhogy még egy csodás szerelemben is része lehet…

Mintha meghallotta volna a gondolatot, a karcsú alak megjelent az ajtóban és szeretetteljesen rámosolygott.

- Hát te mit sunnyogsz itt a sötétben? – kérdezte.

- Nem sunnyogok. És nincs sötét – felelt egy szarkasztikus mosollyal. Szerelme nevetve hozzá ballagott, és átkarolta vállait hátulról. Bozontos, barna tincsei beterítették Perselus fél arcát, de a szálak közül áradó illat elfeledtette vele a ,,kellemetlenséget".

- Mit nézegetsz? – kíváncsiskodott Hermione, belekukucskálva a vastag könyvbe. A bájitalmester lehunyta szemeit az ölelés melegében.

- Az esküvőnk! – nyúlt át a lány felette, és csodálkozva bökött az egyik képre. A varázsló tehát ismét a pergamenre pislogott, megvizsgálta a kérdéses képet.

Hermionéval állt a tengerparton. A boszorkány gyönyörű, fodros ruhában illegette magát társa előtt. Perselus nevetve megcsóválta a fejét, maga felé perdíttette, és megcsókolta az újdonsült arát. Azután mindketten az őket figyelő párra tekintettek, és integettek. Hermione fátylát elsodorta a hirtelen felcsapó szél. A képlány csalódottan fordult a tenger felé, amerre a kendő eltűnt. A mostani Hermione kuncogott magán, s Perselus is elmosolyodott.

- Imádtam azt a fátylat. Az tetszett a legjobban az esküvői ruhámban. – a lány helyet változtatott: beült Piton ölébe.

- Nekem nem tetszett belőle semmi – mondta halkan a férfi, majd, szerelme felháborodását látva, kaján vigyorral hozzá tette: - A ruha nélkül határozottan jobb volt.

Hermione arca látványosan kipirult, de ő nem várta meg a dorgáló szavakat, nemes egyszerűséggel ráhajolt ajkaira, és finoman megcsókolta. Mikor elváltak, Hermione pajkos pillantást vetett rá, amiből saját vesztét érezte ki. Határozottan megrémült tőle.

- Azt hiszem, valahol eltalálhatott egy _Exmemoriam_ – suttogta a lány, végig simítva mellkasán, mire megborzongott. – Nem világosítanál fel, mi történt aznap éjjel?

Perselus nem nagyon váratta meg kedvesét. Felálltak, és az albumot hátrahagyva a tanteremben, Piton szobájába vonultak… emlékezni.


End file.
